


Between the Lines

by Rookmoon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Curiousity, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader Doesn't Know What's Going On, Russel is Nice, gender neutral reader, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Your usual trip to the bookstore is anything but.You end up meeting someone strange, who seems to like you.





	Between the Lines

     Walking into that bookstore was the best thing you could have done for yourself. As usual, you peruse the aisles, looking at the spines of all the books who were lined like soldiers in front of you. You had your eye on one for quite a while, but bills had to be paid before you could buy books. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have enough for your bills. Last time that happened, it wasn’t pleasant, but you had managed to keep the book, and learned your lesson.

     You turned the now familiar book over in your hands, wishing that you could take it home with you. Turning, you went to search for a place to settle for a while. There were couches close by, and you wanted to read. When you were immersed in the fictional world you craved, you didn’t notice a tall guy glance your way.

     His white eyes took in your form, curled up on the couch in a way that didn’t look comfortable at all. You didn’t move, so he assumed that it was fine. He peeked at the cover of the book, wondering what you were so lost in.

     Russel looked around for an employee. He walked toward the first one he could find.

     “Hey, can you show me where a book is?” He asked, he gave the chick the title of the book you were nose deep in, and followed them to where other copies were kept.

     He grabbed one, and pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket. He scribbled a note on the scrap, and hoped that that would be enough.

     Armed with the book and a piece of paper, Russel wandered back to where you were still curled up on the chair, and sat in the one just in the corner of your eye. He opened the book, wondering what was so interesting about this one in particular.

     Half an hour later, he looked up and caught you glancing at him. It was at a really good part, and he didn’t want to put the thing down. But he had to if his plan was going to work.

     “Wow. This is a really good one.”

     You nodded, smiling to yourself. “I’ve wanted it for a while, but I can’t get it just yet.”

     “Well, why not? If you don’t mind my asking.” He sat up a little straighter, just realizing that he had been slowly sliding out of the chair.

     “It’s nothing big really. I just, uh, can’t right now.” You closed the book and looked at the cover, dreading having to leave it behind yet again.

     “What if I could do something about that?”

     Your face lit up. Russel wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into. You looked so happy you were glowing. You blinked, and your face softened. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll get it eventually.”

     “I guess eventually is today.” Russel smiled. “I’ll get it for you.”

     As much as you tried to refuse, Russel insisted. When he got to the register, he slipped the paper safely inside the front cover, and paid for it.

     You didn’t know what to say. This random guy had just bought you the book that you’ve secretly wanted for months.

     He handed you the bag, and said goodbye. Like all he wanted to do was give you a book. You blinked, still wondering if you had imagined the whole thing.

     Opening the book, you realized that there was a small paper wedged inside the cover. In rushed unsteady cursive writing, you saw a message and you knew that it wasn’t there on accident.

     ‘My name’s Russel. Feel free to call me sometime. I’d like to know what happens in this book. I hope you enjoy it!’

     You saw a number on the bottom of the page, and you sighed. You’d call him soon. As soon as you can squish down the giddiness of someone buying you a book and asking for friendship.

     You dared to hope that it would change into something more.

     Russel hoped the same thing. In fact, he could hardly wait to hear from you.

**Author's Note:**

> I could only find one finished work for our boy Russel, so I thought I would add to that.
> 
> Here is my first contribution. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
